Generally, a toothbrush is used for brushing teeth, and the toothbrush is mainly classified into a manual toothbrush and an electric toothbrush.
The manual toothbrush is one in which a user directly moves the toothbrush to brush teeth.
The electric toothbrush is configured so that a circular head rotated by an electric motor installed therein vibrates or rotates to brush teeth.
Recently, the electric toothbrush has been widely popularized, and particularly, the electric toothbrush is very helpful for children and the disabled when they brush their teeth.
However, in case of the conventional electric toothbrush, since a user holds its handle to move it little by little, there is inconvenience when the child or the disabled uses it.
In order to overcome such a drawback, an automatic cleaning apparatus for teeth is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-0071834.
However, the automatic cleaning apparatus for the teeth requires the supply of liquid toothpaste and water, thus its structure is complicated and the manufacturing cost increases.